moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Babette Fulbright
Mother 'Babette Fulbright '''was an ordained priestess in the Church of the Holy Light who served as a religious scholar and youth minister. She is remembered for her works as an author of children's books. Appearance Biography Published Works ''The Faithful Caterpillar There were once three servants of the Light; the Maggot, the Larva and the Caterpillar. Each lived in servitude to Its most holy benevolence and were rewarded for their faith with its communion. As time carried on, the three began to bicker over who was the most faithful. To put an end to the fighting, the Light devised a test which would test their faith. Three shells were laid before the arguing friends as the cold winter swiftly approached them. “These shells have enough to sustain you for the season,” the Light informed them, “but you mustn’t touch them until I say.” The faithful friends all swore to the gracious Light that they would not so much as taste the bounties within them. As the winter began, the food began to dwindle and the friends became hungry and cold. Only three days later, the Maggot exclaimed, “The Light has forsaken us!” and he crawled into one of the three shells. The door shut behind him and the Larva and Caterpillar could hear him feasting, yet they remained loyal. But the winter was harsh. The Larva and the Caterpillar huddled together for warmth. It had been ten long days, ten days of hunger and ten days of cold. The Larva exclaimed, “The Light has forsaken us!” and he crawled into one of the two remaining shells. The door shut behind him and the Caterpillar could hear him feasting, yet he remained loyal. Alone, and desperate, the Caterpillar curled in fruitless hope to stay warm. She pleaded with the Light for succor, yet she heard no answer. The snows began to overwhelm her, and she felt her life being stolen by the cold. Her stomach growled and threatened to consume her. Yet she remained loyal. Finally, four days after her friends had abandoned her, the heard the Light call to her. “Feast, my child, and find comfort. You will see you friends again in the spring.” The Caterpillar wriggled her way through the thick snow. She burrowed her way down to the shell and dug her way into it. Within it, she found his succor, and she feasted. As the frigid months drew to a close, the shells began to thaw and crack. From within them, the three friends wriggled from their winter homes and as they emerged, they had been transformed. The contemptuous maggot had become a fly. A lowly buzzard, punished by the Light. He was weak, and would live a short life. The irreverent larva had become a flea. A parasite, punished by the Light. He would not allow the Light to provide, and he would spend his days begging. When the caterpillar emerged, she too had been transformed. Great and majestic wings spread forth from her new frame, illuminating Azeroth with her brilliance and colors. She had become a beautiful butterfly, a creature of the Light. Rewarded for her faith, she would spend her days in leisure, tending to the flowers the Light had created to sustain her for all of her days. And she would serve as a message to all creatures. The Light will provide to all who remain faithful to Its tenants. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Priests Category:Authors Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Deceased